This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Automotive vehicles employ electronic control modules to control various aspects and/or devices within the automotive vehicle. In some instances, the automotive vehicles employ multiple communication systems and/or networks to allow communication between the various electronic control modules and/or devices. For instance, automotive vehicles can employ communication buses, such as a Controller Area Network (CAN) Bus, a Local Interconnect Network (LIN) Bus, and the like. Additionally, automotive vehicles can also employ communication systems and/or networks to allow communication between the automotive vehicle devices and the Internet of Things (IoT) technologies.